The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a muffler for an automotive vehicle.
The geometry of prior-art mufflers is not conducive to reducing the amount of heat returned to the engine. The present invention, by utilizing novel geometry and baffle construction, minimizes heat returned to the engine, improves engine performance, and provides a muffler which emits a pleasant, deep sound.